Random numbers
by Tigeroo
Summary: 5 random numbers, that means 5 drabbles about moments Alex and Olivia might have shared. AO femslash


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

–

I had so much fun writing the song drabbles, that I decided to try something else:

I simply let an online random number generator produce 5 random numbers between 1 and 150 and tried to write a short drabble about each of them.

–

**90**

90 minutes is the average runtime of most motion pictures. Sometimes 87 minutes, sometimes 94, sometimes even longer, but then you probably have to pay extra.

Olivia sighed. An average of 90 torturous minutes, sitting close to the object of her affection, smelling the citrus perfume on the blonde's neck, their arms wrestling for the armrest, fingers touching while searching for the popcorn bucket.

Alex who had heard her sigh tilted her head upwards, looking into the detective's brown eyes.

"It's really tragic, isn't it", she asked with a quivering voice, nodding towards the screen.

"Mhm", Olivia replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen trying desperately to catch up with the absurd plot. Apparently no further encouragement was needed, because the lawyer turned to face the screen again.

Yeah tragic, Alex was right. Not about that bizarre Swedish independent movie of course. Or was it Finnish? No, Olivia didn't need artificial drama, not when she was hopelessly in love with her straight best friend in real life. She looked at her watch. Still 30 minutes of slow torture. Why did she keep on doing these things to herself?

A blonde head leaned on her shoulder, slender fingers wrapping themselves around her arm as Alex started sniffling, deeply moved by the proceedings on screen.

Oh yeah, that's why...

–

**36**

She looked at her calender. Tomorrows date was circled.

"Hey darling, are you excited?" She heard the voice from the kitchen door.

"Mhm", she replied, leaning back. A kiss was pressed on top of her head.

"You should be, I heard they are throwing you a party."

"Oh yay", she quipped.

"Oh come on honey, how often do you turn 36?", Jeremy asked looking at his girlfriend.

She shrugged. She couldn't very well answer him truthfully. The real answer was twice. Because tomorrow _Emily_ would celebrate her 36th birthday with her colleagues at the insurance. But 45 days ago _Alex_ had found an anonymous email in her secret mailbox reading _'Happy 36__th__ birthday my love, O.' ._

–

**22**

22 years old. That's when she had known. She had been a Law student at Harvard when her gaze touched the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her name was Jessica, and she had been a TA in one of Alex' lectures. The blonde had never acted on that attraction, but with this one look she had known that she could never fulfill her parents' dreams, never find a suitable husband, give birth to lots of little Cabots, and live the rest of her life as a trophy wife. No, she hadn't acted on that particular attraction, instead choosing to immerse herself into her studies. There had been others though, later. Never serious, never lasting, but all of them special in some way. Artists, intellectuals, a few lawyers.

She had been 22 when she found out that she was a lesbian, but it was only when her eyes locked with the chocolate brown orbs of the detective that she found herself.

–

**57**

"This is huge!", Olivia exclaimed.

The real estate agent looked very pleased with himself. "Indeed ma'am, this room is about 57 square metres", he remarked.

"57?", the brunette replied.

"Do you like it?" The voice of her girlfriend, usually smooth and sophisticated, sounded excited like a small child's. "Wait 'till you see the bathroom, with the jacuzzi. Oh, and the rooftop garden. And the..."

"Alex, chill", the detective chuckled. "I like it. And I know you like it. So just let me have a look, this is a bit overwhelming."

"Because the living room is already bigger than your apartment and you don't want to feel like one of those kept women, because I'd have to pay more than half of the rent since New York's finest are criminally underpayed?", Alex rambled.

Now Olivia let out a deep belly laugh.

"No doofus, because the woman of my dreams finally decided to move in with me."

"Oh..."

–

**121 **

"Dad, what's the square of 11?", Elliot's son, who was currently occupying his father's desk with his math homework, asked.

"Uhm", Elliot replied, wondering why on earth all baby-sitters seemed to be out of town at the moment.

"121", a silky voice cut in.

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the striking ADA, who was balancing what looked like a bag of sandwiches from her favourite deli and a six-pack of soda.

"Thanks, aunt Alex", Dick said.

"You're welcome sweetheart", the blonde answered, dropping her precious cargo on her girlfriend's table.

When the brunette detective made no move to open the bag but instead kept looking at the lawyer with an undefinable expression in her eyes Alex shrugged.

"What? I was a mathlete in highschool..", she said, starting to feel a little defensive.

A brilliant smile spread over Olivia's features.

"Oh my god, you were a total nerd", she exclaimed.

Lower she added: "That is so sexy..."


End file.
